Fluke or Love
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and six:  top 16; chang squared  A kiss is one thing, now what happens after... Tina is wondering that, when Mike texts her...


Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 24th cycle. Now cycle 25!

_**It's cycle 25!**__ If you'll recall, back in cycle 10 I did my top 15 of favorite things (characters, ships, friends..) in Glee, with a ficlet for each of the numbers, and a chapter fic for number 1 (stories 190 to 210). Now this time around, in order to schedule in a friend's birthday, it's a top SIXTEEN, and the number one's six-chapter fic will be split in three blocks... (5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters) It's less confusing than it seems, I promise ;) Here we go!  
**Coming in at number fifteen!**_

* * *

**"Fluke or Love"  
14yo Mike/Tina  
Chang Squared #5 (following 'These are the days') **

Tina had been living on a cloud all weekend… She was aware of the world, but the soundtrack had been replaced, like fluffy love music… It was uncharacteristic, but it worked… Not listening to people talking, or paying attention to sounds in general allowed her to stay in her bubble, reliving the game the kiss… Her parents would look at her, almost touching her forehead to make sure she wasn't sick… All she could think about was her and Mike…

But then as the weekend drew to a close, reality started tugging at her heels, and then she had to face new questions putting pressure in her mind.

They'd gone from classmates, to friends, and now they'd kissed… So what was supposed to happen now? They were friends, and at the limit that was okay, but what if he didn't want it to go any further, what if he was fine with her on their own but not in front of his friends? He was a jock, popular, and she was… the weird girl with the stutter. She had confidence, somewhere, but that did not extend to boys…

Now she had this terrible sensation like she would show up to school, see him, smile… and then get her heart stomped out. She saw it all over again, and now her bubble wasn't so much one of cloudy love… now her cloud was in a storm… Her parents probably thought she was having some serious emotional issues at that point… And then Sunday night happened…

She got a text message from Mike, which confused her. It didn't take long to realize he'd accidentally sent it before he was done, or in an attempt to erase it before sending it… _'Hey, I wanted to t…'_ She frowned, sitting up, re-reading it over and over. 'To t…' What was that? Talk? Tell? Try? Terminate? No, that wouldn't be it… would it? Then a minute later, another text came in. _'Sorry about that. See you tomorrow.'_ That was it, no more…

Her finger hovered on the reply key, but she couldn't bring herself to pressing it. What was she supposed to say? She wasn't even sure what he meant, especially when she combined his two messages… Was he going to tell her that he'd made a mistake, or that nothing could happen between them out in public, or… He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would do that, but then you never knew… The idea that there would be a jerk under that smile of his was possibly the scariest thing she'd heard in a while…

Monday morning she had a flare of 'stomach flu', which her mother saw right through. So she got dressed and let her father drive her to school. The whole way, her legs felt like jelly. She thought of seeing Mike's face and finding what she'd feared since the day before… When the car stopped, she looked to her father, like he would realize her agony and save her from going on there. But he just gave her a smile, wished her a good day, and she was on her own. So she got out of the car and walked up the way and into school.

She didn't see him for a while, which was normal for a Monday. She spent all of morning sitting in class but not paying attention. Everything reminded her of impending Mike doom. She'd see him at lunch; that was usually when they would find each other on those days. She stepped out of her last morning class and her feet dragged so slow toward the cafeteria. She couldn't have been expected to be aware of her surroundings, so when hands came and covered her eyes from behind, she startled and a sharp little screech escaped her throat.

"Sorry, sorry!" she heard and turned to find Mike standing there. Once her heart had stopped pounding a jackhammer, she remembered her previous concerns, and she shrank back.

"H-hi," she managed a word, no more…

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"I d-don't know, you tell me," she wouldn't meet his eye at first, then sighed. "Just g-get it over with," she shook her head, looking up.

"Get what over with?" Mike frowned, confused.

"Your texts last n-night… I know what you're going to s-say…" Again she couldn't look at him. She didn't want to look like she was bracing herself, but she knew she was. And then he spoke… and her heart skipped a beat for a new reason…

"Will you go out with me?" She blinked, as the words aligned themselves in her mind, and her head snapped up to look at him.

"S-say that again?" her feet inched a quarter inch forward. He smirked.

"Tina," he bowed his head, making her smile for the first time all day, "Will you go out with me?"

"This is s-so much better… I thought you were going to b-break… I mean…"

"What? No, no," he shook his head. "Why would you think that?" She didn't answer, and he worked it out after a moment. "Oh, the texts, I'm sorry… I started off trying to ask you there, but then I thought it might be something better in person. I didn't mean to send that…"

"Figured," she nodded. "I was a-afraid you didn't want to b-be seen with me…" she admitted. He smiled, completely charmed. He offered his hand, nodded as though to say 'go on.' She looked around, thrill taking hold of her, before putting her hand in his.

"Hungry?" he asked her, and she quietly confirmed this, so he led her toward the cafeteria. If she couldn't feel the warmth of his hand in hers, she might have believed it was a dream, but it really wasn't. She tried not to look around too much, but she was curious. "You didn't answer," he reminded her, and she looked back to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you go out with me?" he repeated for the third time, and it really didn't lose its charm every time she heard it. She gave his hand a squeeze, with a shy nod.

"Yes."

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
